Caliper type brakes are introduced into the United States sometime in the late 1950s or early 1960s and provided a much more economical and simplified method of braking than had previously been the practice with the well known coaster brakes. The caliper type brakes, either the conventional or center pull type, however, used hand levers on both handles of the handlebar, one leading to the rear wheel brake and the other to the front wheel brake. This, of course, required a fair amount of coordination, since it was essential, in any event, to apply essentially the same amount of pressure to both brakes at the same time. It was particularly important that the pressure to the front brake not be in excess of the pressure to the rear brake, since this might cause the front wheel to lock and throw the rider over. Because of this and because of the span required by the hand levers, the caliper brakes were not particularly suited for young riders. The safety factors involved in applying the proper amount of pressure to both hand levers simultaneously to prevent front-wheel locking and to achieve the proper amount of braking to stop the vehicle was generally too difficult for inexperienced and young riders. Accordingly, caliper brakes have not been used, for the most part, with beginning riders and for children.